Ovince St. Preux vs. Antwain Britt
ROUND ONE: Saint Preux threw a high kick early and it looked like he poked Britt in the eye with his lead hand. After a short time Britt is able to continue. Saint Preux threw a couple of high kicks that were blocked. Britt landed a couple of good rights but Saint Preux circled out. Saint Preux landed a nice right as Britt tried to pop in. Saint Preux got in with a superman punch. Saint Preux landed a straight left. Britt circled on the outside as Saint Preux tried to engage. Britt landed a good punch as Saint Preux got in close. Saint Preux hurt Britt with some hard kics to the body. Britt turtled up on the ground and Saint Preux took his back and started throwing down big punches. Britt is really hurt but Saint Preux wasn't landing much. He started going to the body strikes. Saint Preux then grabbed for a rare calf sub attempt but time ran out in the round. Penick's Scorecard: 10-9 Saint Preux. He hurt Britt there, and did a lot of damage to the body. ROUND TWO: Britt shot in immediately and got a takedown on the cage. He got right into half guard and landed some hard punches. Saint Preux pulled off a nice switch and got to his feet. Britt put Saint Preux's back on the cage and took him down again into half guard. He landed some short punches. He continued landing strikes from the half guard but made no attempt to pass. Saint Preux continued defending, blocking many of the strikes. Britt continued to stay busy and landed some hard strikes. He got in with some hard hammer fists in succession. Britt continued to work from the top with short strikes, and Saint Preux's just got nothing to offer from his back. Saint Preux finally got back to guard. Britt landed some more strikes and passed to half guard on the other side. Britt landed a few more punches but Saint Preux survived to the end of the round. Penick's Scorecard: 10-9 Britt. Saint Preux was severely gassed there and couldn't do much of anything off his back, but Britt didn't attempt to pass out of the half guard at all. ROUND THREE: Both fighters circled early before Britt shot in. Saint Preux stuffed the first attempt. He landed a good knee to the body and sprawled. He slipped off the sprawl and Britt took his back briefly. Saint Preux hit the switch, however, and he got a double leg takedown himself. He grabbed for a kimura and passed to mount. He tried to posture up but Britt grabbed a hold of him. Britt got the guard back nicely. Saint Preux landed a few punches and tried to posture up to land more strikes. Saint Preux continued to try to stay busy but Britt did a good job of stifling him. Britt needs to do something or he's going to give the fight away in this round. Saint Preux continued to keep busy, at least enough to not be stood up. Britt tried to grab for a kimura but Saint Preux passed to half guard. They were finally stood up with 45 seconds left. Saint Preux landed a big body kick and sprawled on the takedown attempt. Britt was hurt there and Saint Preux got back to half guard and finished the round on top. Penick's Scorecard: 10-9 Saint Preux. Not a good round, but Saint Preux had all of the offense in a not very active round. That body kick at the end of the round was the most damaging strike of the last two rounds. WINNER: Saint Preux via unanimous decision